With the development of internet technology, information exchange has become increasingly easy and convenient. Users can exchange information rapidly through instant messaging software installed in internet terminals. A user can interact with a friend effectively by sending and receiving dynamic information on a personal page, for example, posting a new network picture in a personal space, receiving a comment in a friend circle or the like.
In an existing interaction method for a network picture in a social network, a message area is generally set on a page corresponding to the network picture, to record photo comment information from a user in the friend circle. However, the user is required to input much text information in this interaction method, of which operations are inconvenient. In addition, text interaction methods are limited in form.